


Venenoso placer

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Ser torturada por el placer en manos de aquel chiquillo era algo que jamás esperó. Menos cuando se trataba del despreciable hijo de su futuro marido.





	Venenoso placer

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño drabble de estos dos para practicar salir del hiatus y porque son divinos.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Una juvenil y maliciosa risa reverberaba en sus oídos, estremeciéndola mientras que aquellos ojos azules brillaban de burla y de lujuria, pareciendo acariciar, «quemar» con su mirada su figura desnuda e inmóvil sobre aquel lecho.

Un dedo recorrió su tobillo ascendiendo con parsimonia, haciéndole cerrar sus ojos, conteniendo un gemido ante dedos que recorrían su acanelada tez en un oscuro toque. Mas cuando aquellos dedos exploraron el interior de sus muslos hasta viajar hasta su sexo, hundiéndose en su húmedo y palpitante centro, Hannah jadeó removiéndose, siendo torturada por juveniles y expertos dedos que le penetraron y jugaron burlonamente con aquel sensible botón de carne hasta reducirla a una figura desesperada y gimiente, torturada por aquel rubio adolescente el cual parecía reír con mayor malicia cada vez que Hannah se retorcía inútilmente ante las esposas que la inmovilizaban.

—¿Acaso la zorra quiere ser liberada? —canturreó burlonamente aquel adolescente ensachando su sonrisa, sintiendo acrecentarse calidez del centro de Hannah, contemplando las lágrimas de rabia, humillación y placer que empezaban a empañar la mirada de esta.

Hannah dejó escapar un largo gemido de frustración y placer, intentando entender cómo había terminado así: desnuda y esposada a la cama del hijo de su futuro marido, mientras que aquel maldito mocoso disfrutaba torturándola, tratándola como una puta cualquiera. ¡¿Cómo coño había terminado así?

Oh, ya lo recordaba. Cuando aquel chiquillo la había encontrado robando una de las joyas de la caja fuerte de su futuro y «respetado» marido. A cambio del silencio del adolescente ella aceptó hacer cualquier cosa que te quisiese, mas nunca esperó esto. Menos cuando aquel chiquillo solía mirarle con desdén y hablarle con veneno en sus palabras.

Sin embargo esos pensamiento fueron esfumándose cuando los dedos del rubio se hundieron más profundamente en su centro y sus erectos pezones fueron bordeados con una impúdica lengua, haciéndole gemir mientras iba siendo dominada por el aquellos expertos dedos, esa traviesa lengua y aquel fuego que iba consumiéndola de manera inevitable.

—Alois... Solo termina con esto, por favor —suplicó moviendo sus caderas contra aquellos dedos, desesperada por alcanzar el éxtasis sin importar ya si venía en manos de un rubio adolescente de veta sádica y lengua descarada.

—Oh, veo que al fin aceptas la zorra que hay en ti. Pero tal vez eso no es suficiente. Después de todo no solo eres zorra sino ladrona. Aunque no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo me encargaré de guardar el secreto de mi querida y futura madre —ronroneó en un tono venenosamente dulce mientras aquellos ojos azules brillaban con cruel diversión, mordiendo con fuerza un moreno pezón, maltratándole dolorosamente mientras sus dedos acercaban a Hannah al borde del placer.

Y durante aquellos instantes en el cual el placer y el dolor se desdibujaban una única certeza le inundó: desde aquel instante no tenía escapatoria. Sería esclava de los caprichos y placeres de aquel chiquillo, el cual por más que odiara admitirlo sabía cómo acabar con su resistencia y sumirla irremediablemente en un venenoso y esclavizante placer.


End file.
